


Kindness Is Just a Thought

by JokerRiddler



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC. I tried so hard to keep them canon, but it became insanely difficult towards the end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC. I tried so hard to keep them canon, but it became insanely difficult towards the end.

The girl stood at a nearby window, looking down into the courtyard with little intrigue. The daily hustle and bustle of servants, maids, and stable boys peaked her interest far more than her own life did at the moment. She had been ordered by Lord Tywin Lannister to wed his disgrace of a son, Tyrion Lannister. She had no qualms with him as a person, but she did not like to be forced to do anything. 

Sighing heavily, the girl shifted, gathering her skirts in her hand and moved away from the window. She was in a hall much unfamiliar to her, but for the moment, she cared not. Watching how she walked so as not to get her skirts caught up on a cobble, the girl swayed to and fro a music only she could hear, caught up in her thoughts. She supposed marrying him wouldn't be so bad. She had conversed with him on previous occasions and had found him quite intellectual, that could sate her thirst for an intelligent husband. She was opposed to marrying him because she had heard much talk of how many wenches had graced his bed sheets and she did not want to be just some mindless fling that he could have his way with and toss to the side. 

Allowing her skirts to fall precariously to the floor, she closed her eyes and danced to an unheard tune. She was so caught up in her graceful dance that she hadn't heard someone approach her until she had successfully bumped into the person, her hands flying out to the person's chest to stop her from falling to the floor.  
She apologized profusely before looking up to see that it was one of the Lord Tywin's many servants. 

"Lord Tywin has asked for your presence in the library." He told her, whilst reaching his hand out. She took it and hooked her arm in his so as to be escorted, as she had less knowledge on the whereabouts of the library then she did her betrothed. 

Bunching her skirts in her free hand, she allowed the servant boy to lead her to the library, which happened to be across the courtyard and through a series of twisting hallways, which were doused in torch light and the sunlight that still shone rapidly through the windows that weren't covered with curtains. 

Taking a deep breath as the servant boy led her to a door and bowed to her before he departed, she pushed the doors open and stepped in the one place of this castle that she truly loved. What she hadn't counted on seeing was right in front of her.

Sitting in a chair that was perched near the center of the room, sat Lord Tywin. He had a book in his hands, but did not appear to be reading it. He looked as if he were trying to appear casual and collected, but he looked a bit stiff. Sweeping into the room, nerves eating away at her, the girl came to rest a few feet in front of the chair and bowed lightly at him.

"My lord, you summoned me." She said, her voice coming out a mere squeak as she tried and failed to get her nerves under control. The man had always frightened her a bit, which always perplexed her. She wasn't one to frighten easily.

"Indeed I did. You are aware that your marriage to my son will take place in a fortnight?" He said this in such a bored tone as to perplex the girl even further. Of course she was aware of her own wedding. 

"Yes, my lord." 

Closing the book with a snap, Lord Tywin stood up and strode to a bookshelf, replacing the book that he had not read in its proper place. Turning to the girl, he gave a look that made her blood run cold and her veins freeze over. 

"Your marriage to my son is crucial in order to bring peace between your family and mine. Your father stands on the verge of war with my people and this marriage will bridge a long, insufferable feud that has plagued our blood for years. I will not have war brought upon me because you do not love my son. 

"Therefore, this wedding shall take place a fortnight from now and you will go along with it, for the sake of your family and mine." 

With his long winded speech over, Lord Tywin strode from the library leaving the girl a confused and slightly frightened mess. Wringing her hands together, the girl sat down in the chair that Lord Tywin had just vacated and allowed a small trickle of tears to trail down her cheeks. Was her happiness never to be thought of? She was a person, a human being, she shouldn't be stepped on by those who thought themselves better than her. 

With a small gasp from the girl, her tears subsided and she wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress. This was no reason to cry. She had already told herself she would be forfeiting her happiness to forgo the happiness of her father and both the families.War was something that she didn't want. Standing up, she smoothed her dress down and further wiped the tears from her eyes and reopened the doors only to be met with Jaime Lannister, brother of Tyrion and elder son of Tywin Lannister. 

"Oh, hello, Ser Jaime. Pardon me. I was just on my way out." She said, her eyes cast to the floor, fear evidently showing in her eyes, believing him to be much like his father. 

"Why so glum, Lady Arabella?" His two fingers immediately going to her chin to pull her eyes to him. 

"Forgive me, Ser, I just had a not so pleasant lecture from your father. I do not wish to appear glum. And I'm sorry you must see me as such." Arabella gave Jaime a nervous smile that did not reach her eyes. 

Stepping into the room, Jaime pulled Arabella over to a small group of chairs that surrounded a table filled with books and set her down upon one seat, while he grabbed another seat and placed it in front of her. This surprised Arabella, as she didn't think any of the Lannister's were for any form of sentimentality. 

"Tell me what he said to you." He all but demanded. His voice, he did not raise. His eyes held nothing but sympathy for his future sister-in-law.

Arabella sighed once and looked down at her lap, playing with the fringe of lace at the sleeve of her gown. "I am to marry your brother and neither his nor my happiness means anything. My father seeks war if this marriage is not to work. Your father simply belayed that I marry your brother with no questions or war will be had." A single tear ran a track from her eye down her cheek and she brushed it away before it could leave her face.

"Take what my father says not to heart. He means no harm. You're his future daughter-in-law. He'll take some time to warm up to you, but he won't always hate you." Jaime reached his hand out and wiped the tears that flowed freely from Arabella's eyes away. 

She smiled at him for a moment before saying, "Thank you, Ser Jaime." 

"Please, just Jaime. You're about to my sister-in-law. I think you can drop the Ser." He smiled that roguish smile at her and winked. 

Arabella blushed and lowered her eyes from his. "Then I believe you can call me Arabella."

He smiled warmly at her and took the top of her hand and brushed his lips over her hand and called her by her name, getting a feel of it rolling off his tongue. Standing up, he once more kissed her hand and then left the room.

Playing with the fringe of lace at her sleeves once more, Arabella left the library and meandered down the hallways, gently pressing her hands against the wall and smoothing it over as she walked by, feeling the cool granite under her fingertips. The castle was nothing like that of her previous home. Making her way across the length of the castle, Arabella came to the room she would be staying in until she wed Tyrion. Pushing the door open, and then again closing it once she was in, her hand maiden set to taking her out of her dress and pulling a gown over her head and onto her body to sleep in. 

Arabella climbed into the bed and pulled the furs up and without further thought, fell asleep.

*2 weeks later

 

The wedding wasn't a big blowout like that of Joffrey and Sansa. It was small and only had the closest family members. That night Arabella was all nerves. It was the first time that she would have such a man as him touch her and it made her nervous that she would not be adequate enough for someone of his stature. She was well aware of the custom of consummating a marriage and it made her feel inadequate and quite uncomfortable that she had far less lovers in the past than he had. She knew of his thirst for prostitutes and wenches and she very well knew that she would not be the last person to grace his bed.

They ate together alone that night. She had been transported to King's Landing for the wedding, as that was where Tyrion spent most of his time. The food had been lain on the table with care. She had taken a seat nearest her newly betrothed and kept her head down as she picked at her food. 

"Do you find me so repulsive as to not even look at my face?" These were the first words spoken by either of them. 

Looking up in confusion, Arabella placed her fork on the platter and tilted her head slightly, her eyes going to his.

"No, I find you intimidating, not repulsive." Surprisingly, her voice never quavered. 

Tyrion barked a laugh and took a sip of wine. "Intimidating? How so?"

The corner of her mouth slipped up into a smirk."Just because you are small does not mean that you are weak. I find your intelligence daunting. Your mind is like a silken spider's web, pulling me in, but now I'm afraid I've become stuck. I find your intellectual prowess comforting in a way." 

He looked at her for a moment longer, studying her. "You do not have to lie to please me. I am not my father."

She shook her head and said, "I am not lying. We have conversed many occasion before, and while the conversations were short, you left many a questions buzzing in my head. I would never say something just to flatter your ego. And I realize that you are not your father. I'm fairly sure that we both hate him just as equally."

He placed his goblet on the table, but kept his eyes on Arabella. She returned the look with equal fervor. Finally, he lifted an eyebrow in jest at the girl, who smiled ever so slightly at the amusement she seen in his eyes.

"You should smile more often, love. It brightens your eyes." 

Arabella bowed her head as a blush took over her cheeks. "You are far kinder than I took a Lannister to be."

Tyrion laughed a bit at that."Should I not be kind to my wife? Kindness is not something we Lannister's make a habit of, but for you, my dear Arabella, my kindness knows no limits." 

She looked at him then, really looked at him. His words rung true. In his eyes, he held only kindness, something she had never truly been exposed to. Looking into his eyes, hers occasionally flickered down to his full lips and back again. 

Seeing lust hidden deep in her brilliant orbs, Tyrion smirked and stood up, offering Arabella his hand in the process. 

"Come," he said. "I can see that you have another hunger than can only be sated by me." 

Blushing at his correct statement, Arabella followed him as he led her to his bedchambers. She supposed she was to be nervous, but she wasn't. Anxious, yes. But not a bit nervous now. 

Perching herself on his bed, he began undressing her and that night he showed her just how generous he could be, his short stature made up by how extensive he could pleasure her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if the characters are OOC. I tried so hard to keep them loyal to how they were written.

Arabella awoke the next morning wrapped in Tyrion's arms. His soft snores blowing her raven black hair lightly. Sunlight streamed in through the open windows and a warm breeze blew over the couple. A reprieve from the heat of the day and it wasn't yet noon. The South was much different for her. She was used to cooler temperatures and less expensive furnishings. 

Breathing in deeply, Arabella turned slowly in Tyrion's arms so that she was facing him. Forgetting the fact that he was a dwarf, he was the most talented man she had ever been with up to this point. She deduced it to be from all the women who had graced his bed before. He certainly lived up to expectations.

Smiling softly at the gentle air about him, Arabella pushed his blonde hair out of his face and smoothed her thumb over his forehead. She was married to him now, and as nervous as she had been over it, she was no longer. He had treated her like no man had before. He had treated her with respect and a small amount of love.

Stirring from his slumber, Tyrion cracked his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the windows nearest the bed and smiled. Arabella smiled back, her eyes locking with his. Pulling his face to hers, Arabella gave Tyrion a quick kiss before rolling over to get out of bed. Tyrion groaned and pushed his face into the pillow. 

"Where are you going, Little One?" His voice muffled by the pillow. Arabella laughed quietly while her handmaiden came in and helped her into a dress. Her hair was piled into a more Southern hairstyle, courtesy of her handmaiden.

"This is King's Landing. Certainly there must be something to do other than lying in bed all day."Ushering her handmaiden out of the room after she had been dolled up, Arabella went to Tyrion, who was now laying on his back, his elbows holding him up. His blonde hair was tousled on his head, his eyes still crusted with sleep.

"I assure you, there is nothing better than lying in bed all day." Tyrion replied, his hand coming to rest on Arabella's cheek. She had settled on the edge of the bed, closest to Tyrion.

Closing her eyes and pushing her cheek further into his palm, Arabella let out a content sigh, before bringing her hand up to his and covering it. She felt the coolness of his rings against her palm. His small intake of breath at the exchange had her opening her eyes with a smirk on her face. 

Letting her hand fall into her lap, Arabella sighed and kissed Tyrion once more before standing. 

"I can't stay in here all day. There's so much to see." At his snort, Arabella rolled her eyes and went to the door. "I'll be back later, then."

With that, she opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. Releasing a breath, she looked around her. Now what was she going to do first? Shrugging her shoulders at her own thoughts, Arabella decided that she would venture throughout the castle. Her curiosity had gotten to her.

*Later that day

During her exploration of the Lannister's castle, The Red Keep, Arabella had managed to find herself outside of the throne room. She had heard all there was to hear about the Iron Throne. The throne made entirely of swords. She had never understand the people's want for something that had been said to be highly uncomfortable to sit upon.   
Approaching the throne, her footsteps echoing throughout the desolate room, Arabella admired the craft that went into making the throne. Holding her dress up so she wouldn't step on the ends, she stepped closer, examining the swords. 

The throne was a hulking, massive craft. Ugly in the wake of the beautiful arcitecture that flourished the room, but beautiful in a sense. She had heard that the throne had caused the deaths of many. And she could see why. Thousands of swords went into the making of that throne and everywhere you looked there was a sharp point. 

"You know, it's said that it took a thousand swords to make that throne. Heated in the breath of Balerion the Black Dread. The hammering itself took fifty-nine days." 

Startled out of her reverie, Arabella spun around, making sure not to touch the throne. Seeing that it was only Ser Jaime, she heaved a sigh in relief.

"Ser Jaime, you startled me." Arabella smiled, her hand over her heart." But that is rather interesting. It's so massive. I can't imagine anyone actually wanting to sit on it." Turning back around, Arabella, once again took to admiring the throne. 

Jaime came closer to her, standing by her side. His white cloak fluttered behind him before settling around him. 

"It was not my intent to startle you. Aegon I made it to be that uncomfortable. He said that a king should never sit easy." Jaime looked down at Arabella, her raven colored hair falling in just the right way. The braiding suiting her far more than most women in King's Landing. 

"And how are you, Jaime? The Kingsguard treating you well?" She turned to him then, her eyes holding a playful spark.

He smiled down at her and was about to answer had it not been for the tapping of feet interrupting him.

"Uncle, mother is looking for you. Oh, and who is this?" Joffrey Baratheon had entered the throne room, under the guise that he was looking for his uncle.

"Surely you know this is your uncle's wife. Has your mother kept you from everything?" Sighing, Jaime kissed Arabella's hand and swept out of the throne room. His armor clinking with his every movement. His hand on his sword and his cloak flying out behind him. 

Joffrey stood behind Arabella, his eyes glancing over her figure, before stopping on her eyes. His blonde hair offset his vibrant green eyes. He might be a Lannister lion, but he felt like a poisonous snake to Arabella. 

"What's your name?" His lip curled up into a smirk when Arabella hesitated. 

"Arabella. My name is Arabella." She clasped her hands in front of her, right underneath her bust, a sense of terror making her hands shake. This boy was not as pleasant as one would think.

"Tell me, Arabella. What's it like being married to someone so much smaller than you." He was taunting her now, as he slid around her, that smirk ever prominent on his pale face. "I've heard rumors of what dwarves are like in bed. Tell me, is that true?"

Arabella scoffed and furrowed her brows. "That's hardly any business of yours and if you're so eager to find out, why don't you sleep with a dwarf?"

Joffrey's temper flared at that. "You dare." 

Arabella smirked and started walking out of the room, her skirt held high so she wouldn't trip. "I dare." She retorted, a small smile coming over her face. She would likely be in so much trouble with Queen Cersei, but she cared not at the moment.

Tyrion would be very pleased with her.


End file.
